


Come as you are

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo
Summary: Shamelessly based on a scene of the beautiful movie “As You Are”.Teenager AU I guess.





	Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based on a scene of the beautiful movie “As You Are”.  
> Teenager AU I guess.

They ended up on the same old sofa surrounded by dusty boxes full of memories. Just the two of them in Luka’s garage slowly sliding in their own little world. 

“Luka, it’s no big deal really… just a fucking prom” Sergio broke the silence. “I think you should invite her” 

“Who?” Luka answered squinting his eyes as if to try reading Sergio’s mind. 

“You know who. Vanja. She’s really into you and nodoby invited her and fuck, she’s really bummed about it” 

“You make it sound like it’s easy” Luka mumbled. 

“God. It is easy Luka. Stop overthinking everything. You just have to dress up nicely, pick her up, tell her she’s beautiful, dance a little and then… make out in the end. That’s it” 

Luka took a deep breath and gave Sergio a skeptical look. 

“Why should she want to make out with me?” He said putting emphasis on the last few words. “I mean, it just…” 

He stopped talking and shrugged deciding it was better to change subject, but Sergio didn’t quite agree with that. 

“It’s just what? What was that?” Sergio said imitating his friend’s shrug. 

Luka’s cheeks suddendly went crimson red, he looked up at the wooden rafters as he tried to find enough courage to talk. 

“It’s just… that I’ve never kissed anyone” 

The room fell in silence for a few brief moments. Sergio was on the verge of exploding but he was still trying to stay still until a loud laughter escaped his mouth. Luka rolled his eyes but he eventually ended up laughing as well. 

“What are you talking about? You must have kissed somebody. What have you been doing then?” Sergio said with a cocky half smile on his lips. 

“Fuck off. That shit just doesn’t happen for me and plus I’ve never found anyone I want to kiss… yet” Luka’s gave a quick look to Sergio’s lips, but regretted it immediately. 

“Jesus, Lukita. I guess I’m supposed to teach you how to kiss then, huh?” He nudged Luka’s arm softly and smiled. 

“What? Yeah, in your dreams. Can’t we just talk about something else?” 

“No no no no, you shut up and listen, alright?” The half smile was still painted on his lips and it made Luka unable to oppose again. 

“Okay, so firstly, don’t use too much tongue, right? Nodoby likes that. Secondly, don’t hurry it up, take it slow and follow how she feels. And lastly… close your eyes or you’ll look like a rapist” 

“Oh well, fucking obvious” Luka said rolling his eyes once again. 

“What do you mean by ‘fucking obvious’ mr. I’ve Never Kissed Anyone?” 

“Just shut up man” “Well… are you ready?” 

“For what?” “I’m gonna teach you how to kiss” Sergio whispered, his voice almost trembling and God, that voice was capable of making Luka melt in a second. 

“You’re what now?” Luka said softly, he felt his cheeks literally burn and he was sure he had thousands of butterflies in his stomach. 

Sergio decided that words were unnecessary now, he simply leaned in placing his hand behind Luka’s neck and the last thing he saw before closing his eyes were Luka’s soft lips. 

They kissed tenderly, Sergio put his free hand on Luka’s thigh, this simple and innocent touch made Luka groan hoarsely and by now they were both smiling into the kiss. They refused to part, but their smiles were slowly turning into laughters so they eventually gave in. 

“Jesus Christ Sergio” Luka said trying to catch his breath from laughing. 

As soon as he stopped talking he realized what happened. He let his index finger caress his bottom lip and frowned, coming to the conclusion that he was already missing Sergio’s touch. 

“You’re a fast learner” And there it was again, the same cocky smile. 

“Shut the hell up” Luka answered a little embarrassed. 

Sergio’s hands found their way to Luka’s warm cheeks, cupping his face while looking at him fondly, talking with his eyes. They shared one more glance before their lips touched again.


End file.
